Cupido es un murciélago
by AnitaHero
Summary: Muchas personas en la Iwatobi High School piensan que Cupido es un ángel. Quizá el equipo de natación pensaba así, también. Hasta que un día, por casualidad, la realidad les cayó a cada uno de ellos. Duro. Reigisa, Makoharu. (O también: De cuando Cupido va a Japón y decide alborotarle el día a los cuatro nadadores más homosexuales que encontró.)


Hola (o^^)o

No estoy muerta, tengo una perfecta excusa para mi inactividad de cactus y esta es que...

Ugh, juro que no estoy muerta ni de parranda, y para demostrarlo, he aquí una idea que se me ocurrió antes de dormir. Cosa que terminé no haciendo, pero aún así me tardé horas de horas ordenando mis ideas y al final salió esta weáh.

So enjoy xD

**Disclaimer: Free! no es mío... bla bla bla...es de KyoAni... ble ble ble... morí en su última OVA... blo blo blo... por qué no es yaoi okno.**

* * *

Muchas personas en Iwatobi piensan que Cupido es un ángel.

Un inocente niño desnudo, rubio y ojiazul, que cubre sus decencias con un único pañal súper absorbente —porque es celestial— y va por la vida manipulando su arco rojo y flechas con punta de corazón, repartiendo amor y alegría allá a donde vuele con sus alitas que a pesar de su tamaño sostienen su rechoncho cuerpo contra las fuerzas de la gravedad. Todo bondad.

Muchos estudiantes del Iwatobi High School también piensan así.

Otros —no pocos— creen que, osea _please_, es el siglo XXI. Mínimo Cupido tendrá una ballesta automática con flechas digitales y sensores que calculen la compatibilidad amorosa. Y eeeso, porque lo más probable es que tenga un agenda inteligente de alta velocidad y espacio interno—comprada en en Apple Store del cielo, _obvio_— equipada con la data de todo el mundo, y va armando parejitas en segundos con la pantalla touch.

En el club de natación también discrepaban.

Uno juraba que era matemática y físicamente imposible que a un infante le crecieran alas y pudiese volar, y que encima estuviera en posesión de flechas que en vez de causar un traumatismo, al ser disparadas causen comportamientos psicosomáticos de afecto e interés. Que era una imagen comercial capitalista y propagandístico y la mera idea de su existencia era ilógica, como todo lo que se refería a ese asunto incomprensible del amor.

Otro le respondía que muy por el contrario, Cupido era real y que aparte debía ser un santo súper milagroso al que debían ponerle un templo y un día del calendario por todas sus buenas acciones. ¡Después de todo, era él quien causaba el mayor intercambio de helados, chocolates y caramelos en todo el año! Cualquiera que hiciera eso tenía su total y eterna devoción. Además, por supuesto que era real, _"porque sino cómo explicas todas las decoraciones con corazoncitos en San Valentín, ¿EHHH?, ¡son idea suya!"_

Y mientras ellos dos discutían, había otro que no había podido evitar ser —al menos mentalmente— arrastrado al tema de conversación, y silenciosamente pensaba que Cupido era sin lugar a dudas mitad sirenito y en vez de volar, nadaba por los mares, ríos, piscinas y bañeras del mundo, porque el agua es amor y el amor es agua.

Y el último, que miraba al tercero mirar a los primeros, sólo sonreía, recordando lo mucho que San Valentín alegraba a sus hermanitos, sus padres, sus vecinos, sus compañeros y hasta al gato, y que por eso y de alguna forma, Cupido era real en cada uno de los corazones de la gente en este mundo.

Hasta que Cupido decidió visitar Japón.

Para hacer un poco de _sightseeing_, comer rico, y alborotar corazones jóvenes.

Y en ese fatídico día, el ángel propaganda santo sirenito apuntó sus flechas nada más y nada menos que al Iwatobi High School Swim Club.

* * *

Rei cayó primero.

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, leyendo tranquilamente la _Teoría númerica y cuantitativa detrás de la belleza, Volumen XXV-edición especial limitada_ por quinta vez —ese libro era demasiado bueno—, sin hacerle daño ni caso a nadie y con la sola presencia de la Guardiana del Saber —la bibliotecaria— como única compañía, cuando de repente, sintió un dolor preciso pero intenso en el omóplato derecho, hundiéndose profundo como lo haría un mini-puñal.

Segundos después, sintió como su garganta se secaba, sus músculos se tensaban y una extraña presión se le expandía por el pecho como fuego en un bosque.

Rei nunca había sentido algo así antes, era tan arrebatador, tan cálido y repentino que le hizo apretar con fuerza el pecho de su camisa, justo encima del corazón... tantos años temiéndole y evitándole, negando la posibilidad que a él le pasara pero ahora, ahora era claro lo que le estaba sucediendo...

—¡LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA, A LOS DE ER, A LOS BOMBEROS! ¡QUE ME DA UNA ARRITMIA! ¡QUE ME DA UNA ARRITMIAAAAAAAA!

Y mientras Rei continuaba gritando desesperado que le iba a dar una arritmia y la pobre mujer no entendía ni pelotas, el travieso Cupido abandonó la biblioteca doblándose de risa, dejando a un chico peliazul jalándose los pelos y recorriendo con la vista frenéticamente toda la habitación, buscando una salida.

—¡ME VOY A MORIR ME VOY A MORIR ME VOY A-! —y se detuvo en seco. Su pulso se aceleró y las mejillas se le arrebolaron. Miles de maripositas empezaron a revolotearle el estómago, y su boca se abrió de par en par ante la imagen que sus ojos violeta captaron.

Allí, plasmada en la única fotografía colgada en el mural de SE BUSCA POR NO DEVOLVER LIBROS, luciendo una mata de rizos desordenados y un uniforme _que podría estar más limpio, eh Rei, en quién te vienes a fijar, pero bueno_, yacía la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda su joven y lógica vida.

Rei se acercó lentamente al mural, y bajo la aterrada mirada de la bibliotecaria, que se había quedado paralizada de puro miedo, pasó lentamente y con suavidad sus labios sobre la mejilla de la criatura en la foto.

Lo más raro es que él ya conocía bien a la persona en la foto, y aún así, aún así era como si estuviese viendo por primera vez.

—...mi musa... yo...debo... debo hallar a mi Nagisa-kun...

* * *

Y mientras Rei babeaba un pedazo de papel a colores y la bibliotecaria estaba hecha bolita bajo su escritorio, Cupido se estaba barriendo la escuela de arriba a abajo para encontrar a la persona que correspondía a la primera flecha —ya que estas venían de dos en dos—, deteniéndose por fin en aquel lugar especial y digno de presenciar tan lindo y puro romance.

El baño de hombres del segundo piso.

Nagisa estaba enjuagándose la cara en el lavabo, convenientemente inclinado y listo para ser flechado, así que Cupido tomó la flecha de su carcaj en la espalda, apuntó a la nuca del rubio y disparó.

Desafortunadamente, mientras veía la flecha enterrarse como un gusanito en el cuello del adolescente, se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible —pero que seguro iba a ser muuuy divertido— error.

La flecha que había lanzado a la nuca de Nagisa... no era la que hacía par con la primera.

Y por eso, cuando Nagisa sintió el impacto de la flecha y prácticamente saltó como Spiderman hasta el techo y rebotó hacia el suelo nuevamente, lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse fue un alborotado, mojado y... lindo chico rubio de ojos magenta, que le devolvió una mirada confundida desde el piso del baño y momentos después, con una sonrisa de comercial para _Colgate Luminous White_.

"_Uuups"_ pensó Cupido, mientras huía lo más rápidamente posible de ahí y se iba a buscar otra dos personas a las cuales flechar, ya que la primera pareja definitivamente no funcionaría.

Porque al parecer, le había lanzado a Nagisa una de esas flechas de _uso especial_ que no usaba desde que flechó a un joven griego llamado Narciso, por encargo de la diosa Némesis, hace un chorro catarático de tiempo atrás.

Esas flechas que, bueno, no tenían par.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón más alejado al baño de hombres del segundo piso de toda la escuela, entre 20 estudiantes que esperaban al profesor para iniciar la clase, un pelinegro miraba hacia el horizonte por la ventana junto a su pupitre bajo la atenta vigilancia de un castaño de mirada dulce. Ambos retraídos en su propio mundo, en el que el otro coexistía de manera casi extraña.

La escenita no podía ser más romántica.

Y por ello es que Cupido la olió a metros a la redonda y traspasó paredes como una bola de construcción alada hasta llegar al salón.

Cuando llegó, se fijó primero en el castaño, y tomando la flecha roja más hermosa en honor a su, ehem, bien dotada humanidad —Afrodita era generosa con algunos humanos, notó—, dirigió la punta de pleno a su linda frente y soltó.

La flecha hizo un trecho limpio desde el arco hasta que tocó la suave piel de la frente de Makoto.

Y rebotó.

_"¿Uh?"_

Cupido estaba atónito. Sacó otra flecha del carcaj, la montó, apuntó y disparó.

Y la flecha rebotó otra vez.

_"¿QUÉ?"_

Sacó otra, otra, y otra y diez más, y una a una las flechas rebotaron y cayeron al piso al impactar contra la frente de Makoto, quien ni se movió.

Cupido resopló contra sus rizos negros, frustrado, y miró a Makoto entre enojado y confundido. De repente, una posibilidad se le cruzó por la mente, y siguió el camino de los ojos del castaño.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

Oh.

_Oh._

En realidad no le había ocurrido eso antes pero, tenía mucha lógica que las flechas no hayan funcionado con el ojiverde. Con un caso ...especial, como el suyo.

Y así fue como Cupido se enteró que las flechas no funcionan cuando alguien ya está enamorado.

* * *

Después de autolanzarse mil y un adjetivos que niños de su tamaño no deberían ni conocer —cómo rayos no lo había notado antes, osea él era el dios de amor, osea— Cupido se volteó hacia a Haru, que seguía mirando al vacío existencial, y pensó que ahora sí, ahora sí que estaba muy jodido porque no tenía ni idea de qué flecha usar de su repertorio de uso especial para que el pelinegro se enamorara del castaño sin que este haya sido flechado primero.

Sacó las tres flechas coloreadas que le quedaban del carcaj y las miró. Una era de un color rosa Barney, la otra amarilla como el oro y la otra, muy muy púrpura.

_"Concéntrate, yo"_ pensaba Cupido, achinando sus ojitos miel y apretando las flechas en su puñito con fuerza, _"ha llegado el momento ...de ser un dios."_

El ángel respiró hondo y convocó todos sus poderes sobrenaturales, esta decisión era tan seria e importante que requería del más complicado, metodólogico y ciéntificamente comprobado sistema de elección que el hombre había perfeccionado por años en la historia.

_"¡Deeeeeeee TÍN MARÍN DE DO PINGÜÉ, CÚCARA MÁCARA TÍTERE FUE...! ¡ÉSTA!"_

Cupido agarró la flecha súper púrpura y en menos de un segundo la cuadró en el arco y la lanzó con los ojos bien cerrados para no arrepentirse de su decisión.

La flecha voló y voló y le dió a Haru de lleno en el pulmón.

Apenas la flecha impactó, Haru volteó su cabeza 180° grados como la niña del excorcista, miró a Makoto de arriba a abajo con ojos de rana, y un brillo húmedo se apoderó de sus pupilas.

Cupido abrió los ojos, saltó y lanzó su puño al aire en señal de victoria. Había atinado.

—Makoto, al baño.

—¡¿Ehh?! Pero el profesor llegará en cualquier momento y el baño está muy lejos y-

—Makoto. Baño. AHORA.

Makoto abrió los ojos como platos y puso cara de no entender nadita de nada, pero se dejó arrastrar por Haru fuera del aula y por los corredores con un Cupido súper emocionado siguiéndolos por el aire.

_"¡La confesión! ¡LA CONFESIÓOOON! ¡Qué lindo, qué hermoso, qué... poco romántico que vaya a ser en un baño, eh, pero igual es la confesióoooon!"_

Y mientras Cupido fangirleaba por la épica confesión de baño que iba a presenciar, llegaron a los servicios del primer piso.

Haru entró primero, soltó a Makoto y caminó hacia los cubículos.

—Haru, ¿por qué vinimos hasta el baño? ¿pasa algo?

_"PASA TOOOODOOOOO"_ pensaba Cupido, mordiéndose las uñas de ansiedad.

Haru empezó a abrir las puertas de los cubículos y mirar dentro.

—¡Haru, contesta! ¿Estás buscando si hay alguien más?

_"¡QUIERE QUE ESTÉN SOOOOLOOOOOOS!"_

Cuando revisó el último cubículo, Haru volvió con Makoto y se paró cara a cara frente a él.

_"AHÍ VIENE OH POR ZEUS AHÍ VIENE"_

—Haru, responde, me estás asustando...

Haru lo miró directamente a los ojos.

_'¡SÍ SÍ SÍ SÍ SEEEEEEEEEEH!"_

Agarró con firmeza los hombros del castaño, entreabrió la boca y...

_"¡AHORA!"_

... estrelló a Makoto contra los azulejos de la pared, y se le lanzó encima cual gata en celo.

—Har- ¡mfgh!

Haru empezó a arremeter contra Makoto como si la vida se le fuera en ello, besándolo morbosa, mojada y desordenadamente mientras con una mano se quitaba el saco y la corbata y con la otra rompía los botones de la camisa del castaño y metía sus dedos por dentro.

_"¡¿EHHH?!"_ pensaba Makoto.

_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUÉEEEEEE!"_ gritaba internamente Cupido, había estado TAN CERCA y al parecer la flecha morada era una especie de afrodisíaco de emergencia o droga de violaciones o vaya Zeus a saber qué era, pero por la forma en que Haru le estaba metiendo lengua a Makoto, definitivamente no era la del amor inocente y puro que él debía esparcir.

Rayos, lo peor era que ni siquiera podía solucionarlo en ese momento porque entre flechar a aquel rubio y a aquel peliazul y las mil flechas que le intentó lanzar al castaño, se había quedado sin una sola en su carcaj, y tenía que volver a por más.

Realmente ese día no había sido muy productivo, pensaba mientras salía cabizbajo y triste del baño, y ahora encima tenía que solucionar los embrollos que había causado.

Pero el deber es el deber, después de todo, y él era el dios del amor y las artes románticas.

No se daría por vencido, se decía mientras salía de la escuela. Volvería a esos jóvenes a la normalidad.

Pero mañana en la mañana.

* * *

Makoto se había quedado helado, tieso y despeinado de la impresión, no podía creer que tenía a Haru desvistiéndose encima suyo, tan desesperado y besuqueándolo y manoseándolo de esa manera lasciva.

Y encima en un baño.

No era que le desagradara, no, pero todo aquello estaba resultando... quizá un poco muy rápido.

Entonces Haru gimió profundo en su boca, soltó su camisa, bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna y apretó.

OKAY SÍ DEMASIADO RÁPIDO.

—¡HA-HAMWU, DEFENFE! —gritó Makoto mientras empujaba levemente al ojiazul, logrando que se separara de él.

Lo que no le sirvió de nada porque el pelinegro volvió a pegar su cuerpo al del castaño, acorrálandolo con los brazos contra la pared. Makoto sintió algo duro arrimarse contra su pierna y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Makoto —le susurró Haru a la oreja, en una voz ronca y que bueno, como era Haru, intentaba ser seductora— te necesito —tomó la mano de Makoto y la condujo hacia su cuerpo—, _aquí._

Las piernas de Makoto flaquearon. Haru tomó su mano y la deslizó por su espalda hacia abajo, sus dedos estaban rozando a Haru por encima de los bóxers.

Estaba tocando a Haru justo... ahí _detrás._

_"Sé fuerte, Makoto."_

—Ríndete, Makoto —le susurró Haru al oído, leyéndole la mente—. Ambos sabemos que lo deseas.

Y apretó la mano que sostenía.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Makoto puso el grito en el cielo, se escurrió como pudín por la pared y huyó por entre las piernas de Haru, corriendo y tropezándose hasta salir del baño.

—¡Makoto, regresa!

* * *

Makoto huía por los pasillos cual Garu en peligro de violación, con su Pucca correteándolo y proponiéndole todo un repertorio de cosas que Makoto no habría imaginado ni en sus más salvajes y homosexuales sueños.

—¡Makoto, vuelve aquí para que me la met-!

—¡NO! —le interrumpió el castaño sin dejar de correr, con miedo que alguien oyera tales barbaridades— ¡DETENTE, HARU!

—¡Sé que lo deseas! ¡Leí tu diario!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sí, fue un accidente, lo siento. Ahora, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y HAGÁMOSLO!

—¡¿PERO Y LOS PÉTALOS DE ROSA, LAS SÁBANAS ROJAS Y LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS CON ESCENCIA MARINA!?

—¿Qué?

—¿Y EL AMANECER JUNTOS ABRAZADOS? ¡¿Y EL AMOR?! ¡DÓNDE QUEDO EL AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Si Haru lo alcanzaba, destruiría todos sus sueños de quinceañero enamorado, así que siguió corriendo.

* * *

Y seguía corriendo.

Hasta que apareció una esquina, dobló y chocó estrepitosamente con el desafortunado ente que también había intentado doblar la misma esquina, provocando un ruido colectivo de como 80 bultitos cayéndose al piso.

82, si contaba los cuerpos.

—¡Oh no, cuánto lo siento! —exclamó Makoto apenado mientras se incorporaba— ¿Estás bien, estás heri-...? ¿uhhh? ¡¿REI?!

—¿Makoto-sempai?

—¡REI, ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERTE! —lloriqueó Makoto, acercándose a Rei para desahogar todas sus penas y pedirle ayuda para esconderse, hasta que notó todo lo que había esparcido en el piso.

—Rei, esos son...¿panes de dulce Iwatobi-chan?

Rei sonrió con suficiencia y se acomodó los lentes.

—¡Así es, Makoto-sempai, 78 de ellos para ser más exactos!

—¡¿78?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TANTOS?!

Rei lo miró como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia como la suma de dos más dos.

—Porque a Nagisa-kun le encantan, claro está.

—¿Y POR ESO LE COMPRASTE MEDIA CAFETERÍA DE IWATOBI-CHANS?

—¡¿CREES QUE LE DEBÍ COMPRAR MÁS?!

Makoto se quedó lelo, ¿qué rayos tenía la gente hoy?

—¡Ugh, sabía que debía comprar más, pero me dejé de llevar por la belleza del número 78! Aunque no se compare con la de Nagisa... ¿qué debo hacer ahora? ¡Si no le doy los suficientes panes, de seguro me rechazará! —Rei sonaba desesperado, y Makoto no podía entender menos lo que estaba diciendo— Iré ahora mismo a comprar dós más, al menos el 80 es un múltiplo de diez y está muy cerca al perfecto 100, de seguro a Nagisa-kun le va a-

—_Makoootoooo~_ — una voz peligrosamente cerca interrumpió el monólogo intelectual de Rei.

—¡ES HARU! —exclamó Makoto, escudándose con el cuerpo de Rei— ¡Rei, rápido, ayúdame a esconderme!

—¿Uhh? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué estás susurrando?

—Es Haru, él me ... quiere... _violar_.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

—¡SSSHHHH, Rei, no hay tiempo para explicar, escóndeme!

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente, Makoto-sempai —Rei le respondió, calmándose— A juzgar por la naturaleza indiferente pero terca de Haruka-sempai, no se dentendrá hasta obtener lo que desea, en su caso, a ti. Incluso podría llegar a tal extremo de... tomarte en un lugar público, sin que le importen factores como la vergüenza o las posteriores consecuencias —Rei miró a Makoto, que estaba con la boca abierta por el terror—. Así que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar ahora es —Rei tomó a Makoto de los hombros y lo zamaqueó para que espabilara— ¡HUYE, MAKOTO-SEMPAI! ¡HUYE POR TU CASTIDAD Y POR TU INOCENCIA!

—¡SÍ!

—¡POR LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES!

—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

—¡POR LAS VELAS Y LOS PÉTALOS DE ROSA!

—¡SÍ SÍ-!...Espera, ¿QUÉ?

—Uhm, todos leímos tu diario cuando fuimos a tu casa. Sé que no fue hermoso, pero fue un accidente, lo sentimos.

—¡CHICOS! —Makoto enrojeció y se volvió a alterar, activando su modo de mamá reproche.

—¡NO HAY TIEMPO, SEMPAI! ¡HUYA, HUYA!

—¡S-SÍ!

Y Makoto corrió hacia su libertad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nagisa _seguía_ en el baño, riendo y acariciando suavemente un anti-higiénico espejo de lavabo como si fuera un bebé panda recién nacido.

—¡Nagisa-kun!

Rei entró corriendo y jadeando al baño, habiendo visto a su musa —muso— desde el pasillo de afuera.

—¿Ehh? ¿Rei-chan? —Nagisa no volteó para encarar a Rei, simplemente quitó sus ojos por un segundo de su propio reflejo para enfocarse en el de la figura que acababa de entrar, y apenas lo reconoció, volvió a contemplarse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando en la biblioteca.

Rei se quedó mudo por unos segundos, sin responder, contemplando extasiado por el espejo la infinita y delicada belleza de su amigo.

Sus ojos magenta, sus rizos rubios, su piel de porcelana... ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Él, que siempre buscaba la belleza hasta en la manera de untarse mantequilla en el pan por las mañanas, había pasado por alto ese dechado de perfecciones que era Nagisa-kun.

Su Nagisa-kun.

—Quería decirte algo importante —respondió por fin, buscando la mirada del otro.

—Ohhhh, ¿es un secreto, Rei-chan? —Nagisa sonrió genuinamente, pero no apartó la mirada del espejo— ¡Adoro los secretos! ¿De qué se trata?

Rei carraspeó.

—Uhm, ¿no preferirías que hablemos en un lugar más... apropiado? Cerca de los casilleros, por ejemplo. Quién sabe, quizá ... por ahí haya aguna sorpresa —Rei canturreó, sonriendo.

—¡Yo amo las sorpresas! —Nagisa exclamó emocionado, dando palmas y dispuesto a voltear, pero luego se detuvo—. Oh, pero no podré ir hasta allá.

_"Ahí no hay espejos"_ pensaba Nagisa, mirándose a sí mismo decepcionado.

_"Lo descubrió todo, se arruinó en plan, me voy a morir..."_ pensaba Rei, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, considerando en su cabecita mil y un escenarios y opciones alternativas, y decidiéndose final y drásticamente por una.

Bueno, si el destino quería que fuese en un feo baño, qué se podía hacer, en un feo baño iba a ser.

—Nagisa-kun.

—¿Sí, Rei-chan?

—Nagisa-kun, mírame.

Nagisa lanzó un suspiro, se miró una última vez y por fin, se volteó.

Sólo para encontrar a un Rei nervioso y definitivamente muy _muy_ cerca, con sus brazos acorralándolo de espaldas contra el lavabo.

Sin darle tiempo de apartarse, Rei tomó las manos de Nagisa entre las suyas, entrelazó sus dedos y con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos, empezó a titubear su discurso súper improvisado.

—Nagisa-kun, yo sé que quizá es muy apresurado lo que te voy a pedir... y también sé que somos muy jóvenes, y que quizá esto sea una locura... pero juro lo que siento por ti, de verdad, no lo había sentido por ningún otro ser humano, vivo o muerto, ni por Einstein, por Newton, ni por Curie ni Arquímedes, y eso que ellos son mis héroes desde niñito... —sintiendo que se iba a salir del tema y viendo el rostro confundido de Nagisa, tomó aire, tragó saliva y prosiguió— ehem, es por eso q-que quiero preguntarte, Nagisa-kun, si tú... ehem, si... ugh...

Rei se apartó un poco de Nagisa, y sin soltarle las manos, hincó su rodilla en el piso de loza y habló.

—Hazuki Nagisa, ¿me harías el inmenso honor... _decasarteconmigo_?

Y respiró por fin, expectante.

La mandíbula de Nagisa cayó hasta el suelo y sus ojos no eran ni platos ya, eran ollas soperas de comedor público, y también se había quedado mutis.

_Silencio, silencio._

A Rei se le comenzó a acalambrar la pierna por estar arrodillado en loza fría, pero siguió mirando desde abajo a Nagisa, esperando una respuesta de los labios del rubio.

—Yo sé que ahora no puedo ofrecerte mucho, porque aún estamos en secundaria —dijo, y bajó la cabeza, nervioso— ¡Pero te prometo que si aceptas, estudiaré y trabajaré muy duro para que nunca te falte nada!

—Rei... —por fin Nagisa logró articular palabra, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Tendrás todo lo que desees— Rei continuó hablando agachado—. Te prepararé hotcakes y leche chocolatada por las mañanas, y malteadas y pastelillos de fresa todas las tardes. En nuestra mesa nunca faltará el helado —Rei seguía y seguía—. Podríamos pintar toda la casa de rosado... si, si quieres...

—Rei...— Nagisa parecía haberse olvidado de todas las palabras excepto esa.

—¡Sólo di que sí! —Rei exclamó, y subió bruscamente su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, apretando sus manos contra las contrarias— Di que sí, y te prometo que nunca más te sentirás solo ni perdido, nunca tendrás que hacer algo que no quieras —la voz de Rei se quebró—. Yo te prometo... que trataré de hacerte muy, muy feliz.

Rei terminó el discurso con la garganta seca, y bajó la cabeza, pensando que no había forma que Nagisa aceptara una propuesta tan repentina como la suya.

De repente sintió una mano suave tomando su barbilla y forzando su cabeza a levantarse, sus ojos encontrando un par de orbes rosados que brillaban con dulzura.

—Rei... —susurró Nagisa extasiado, como si hubiese encontrado algo maravilloso— ...tus ojos... son tan brillantes...

Rei se descolocó un poco por el inusual comentario de Nagisa, pero volvió en sí en menos de un segundo cuando vio el rostro súper concentrado de Nagisa acercarse gradualmente al suyo. Podía sentir su presencia divina y su aliento cada vez más cerca... y más cerca... más cerca...

Hasta que por fin, sus frentes chocaron, sus narices se cruzaron y sus labios se rozaron _apenas_ por un mílisegundo, con Nagisa prácticamente tratando de meterse en los ojos violeta del peliazul.

Rei se echó para atrás, rojo como un tomate.

¡Había aceptado!... ¡¿no?!

—¡E-empezaré a planear la boda de inmediato! —Rei exclamó, tartamudeando— ¡Déjamelo todo a mí, mañana tendré los cálculos y estadísticas para una unión exitosa, y me leeré _la Teoría del buen esposo_! —Rei se volteó, luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia Nagisa, sonrojado—. Adiós, mi...mi amor —se arrojó sobre sus cosas para agarrarlas y salió corriendo y con una sonrisa boba en dirección a su casa.

Nagisa se quedó parado en medio del baño, sin entender ni medio de lo que acababa de pasar.

Solo recordaba que en los ojos de Rei... su reflejo se veía estupendo, y había querido verlo más de cerca.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se volteó hacia el espejo y continuó acariciandolo eternamente, hasta que el conserje lo sacó a rastras del baño y lo mandó para su casa, casi al final del día.

* * *

Y cuenta la historia que el dios del amor regresó la mañana siguiente y curó a los que habían sido flechados por error, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Bueno, casi todo.

Aún siguen discrepando sobre la naturaleza de Cupido.

Porque ahora, un Makoto avergonzado y humillado frente a sus amigos piensa que Cupido en vez de ángel benefactor es un especie de _incubus_ voyeurista, calenturiento y rompe-hogares, y un Rei endeudado hasta las cejas con la cafetería escolar y una joyería que asegura haberle hecho entrega de un par de anillos de compromiso afirma que no es más que una rastrera y antihermosa rata voladora, un murciélago.

El único que lo defiende es Nagisa, que ahora piensa que Cupido es como un aprendiz de Santa Claus, experto en abrir lockers y con más dinero que Dios, porque no hay otra explicación para haber sido literalmente bañado en Iwatobi-chans al abrir su casillero esa mañana.

Y Haru, que aún piensa que Cupido es un sirenito.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*se esconde tras un fuerte de almohadas y mangas yaoi*

Tienen que leer a María Fernanda Herediaaaaaa! Esa mujer es la vida :D sus libros son lo mejor que hay, es mi inspireichon.

Y porfavor no me pegen, sé que los personajes están al borde del OOC, pero _I need a little sweetness in my life :3_

Hay que pretendeeeeeeeer que Cupido pertenecía a la mitología griega y no a la romana, because it's moaaar fuuuuuuuuun :D (pretendan conmigo plz, sino este fic tendrá aún menos sentido que todo)

Jajaja confesiones en el baño porque si no es en el baño no tuviste infancia ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Como sea, si les gustó no olviden revisar mi canal, tengo moar Reigisa ahí y planeo seguir xD Ya saben que sus reviews y mensajitos y stalkeo la motivan a una a hacer más cosas y mejorar,_ plus it's "free"_ *guiño guiño, codo codo, salto mortal hacia atrás y pirueta de la muerte inversa*

Un besote y una linda semana.

_Ana_

_PD: Sí, este, a los que estén leyendo Crónicas, ehem... hehehe... D:_


End file.
